Just a Visit
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: PostOrder Harry and Remus are talking on some swings...what are they talking about? Sirius of Course! Anyway this is a oneshot and remember SIRIUS LIVES!


Just a Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. Sirius Lives!

A/N: I just want to say that I do not think Sirius is dead, that he will be coming back, and I do not endorse the advancement of this lie. So why did I write this? Because the characters in the story don't know he's coming back yet. Thank you and remember; Sirius Lives!

Harry sat on a swing in the middle of a deserted park. It was nearly three in the afternoon but much too hot for anyone in their right mind to be outside. Harry however didn't mind much. The breeze that blew by him every now and again was a welcome reprieve from the heat. He looked up as he heard a twig snap and smiled at who greeted him.

"You look hot." Harry said, observing his ex-Professor, standing there in faded Muggle jeans and a faded t-shirt.

"Well it's not exactly cool out here." He replied returning the smile.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Of all days to come and see you, you had to pick the hottest, and then choose o meet me outside."

"You could do with the fresh air." Harry mocked still smiling at the professor as he took the swing next to him. "You don't look to good. I told you not to stay cooped up in that place."

"I told you that about this place." Remus said looking scandalized.

"Well it can work both ways." Harry said sitting straighter on the swing. "How are things anyway?"

"Fine. Nothing to big has happened yet."

The two sat there in silence for a bit staring over the parched earth. Harry smiled slightly as he took a glance at Remus, who was tugging on his shirt, which was sticking to him slightly from perspiration. Harry tugged on his own shirt and looked completely over to him.

"So...any news on when I can come over?" Remus looked startled for a minute then gave a bit of a smile.

"I didn't think you'd want too." Harry shrugged.

"Can't be all that bad...I mean if you could do it."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Remus snapped sounding slightly insulted.

"Oh nothing...want an ice-cream?" Harry asked. "I found five bucks on the way here, the shop's just over there."

"Ice cream sounds good." Remus said standing and walking with Harry. He seemed so calm and he was glad the boy wasn't brooding or mourning incessantly over Sirius. Harry had in fact been the one to pull Remus out of his self pitying depression. He had written to him after Moody had told Harry that Remus wasn't joining them for meals and barely left his room. Remus smiled as he remembered the letter.

_"You told me not to brood! Don't be a hypocrite and do it yourself! Go have dinner with Moody and Tonks or I'll have someone hex you!"_ And that had only been the first paragraph.

"What are you grinning at?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

"Right." Harry said. "What kind you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Stupid thing to say." Harry snorted and ordered. Remus looked around the quaint Muggle street. It wasn't so bad here, there didn't seem to be any evil aura floating about, suggesting the rise of Dark Times. In fact it was very calm here. "When you're done daydreaming..." Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm getting your ice cream all over me."

"Sorry Harry." Remus took the chocolate ice cream and he and Harry sat on the bench.

"You keep dazing, are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine. I was just thinking that's all." He looked to Harry who licked his ice cream. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you." Harry shrugged again.

"The Dursley's have allowed me new privileges thanks to you lot." He said. "I'm allowed to eat more now."

Remus didn't smile but frowned slightly. Those damn Muggles. He continued to watch the boy beside him until Harry got annoyed with the constant golden gaze.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Harry asked. "Only, if there isn't, would you mind looking somewhere aside from me?"

"Sorry Harry. I was think about something Dumbledore had told me. The Prophecy."

"He told you then?" Harry sounded a little annoyed.

"Me and a few others. Are you going to tell Hermione and Ron?"

"Eventually..."

"Are you ok with this Harry?" Remus heard himself ask.

"Got no choice." He said doing another famous shrug. "Nothing like the promise of revenge...hope I can manage it." Harry tossed the last bit of his cone into the trash bin. "What about you? How do you feel about it?" Harry had a slight smile on his face. "I'm kind of curious to know what my new Guardian thinks of it."

"Can't say I like the idea. But since I can't do anything about it, I guess I'll just have to do my best to prepare you."

"I like that answer." Harry said more to himself more than to Remus. "So you never answered me, when can I come over?"

"Soon. Now that I know you want to come over." He said. "I just have to have a word with Dumbledore."

"Ah..." Harry said looking at the empty street. "Him...tell him it's passed now will you."

"What has?"

"He'll know what you're talking about." Harry was looking hurt again. "I was a bit...er...erratic at the end of last term. I sort of destroyed his office.

"You what?" Remus whispered.

"Threw his stuff at the walls and upturned a table, nothing big." He was smiling at the look on Remus's face. "I was upset...I blamed him, I had just lost my godfather."

"How could I forget?" Remus sighed a look of despair playing about his face. Harry knew that Remus was missing Sirius, maybe even more than he was. He had to watch, what must have felt like the second time, Sirius disappear.

"He's alright you know." Harry said.

"Who?" Remus asked confused.

"Sirius, he's alright. He's with mum and dad now. He's got his best friend back, he's happy, I'm sure of it." Harry gave a reassuring smile then looked as though he were thinking a bit. "Bit selfish of him though. Remind me to tell him off when we meet again. He could have at least said goodbye before he was gone." Remus looked startled for a minute, then realized that this was Harry's way of closing it.

"If I see him first I'll be sure to pass the message one." Remus said.

"Thanks for that. Anything you want him to know if I go first?"

"Tell him that he's a prat for not listening." Remus said, though the thought of Harry dieing made his chest hurt.

"Right. So where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can go back to the park and back or back to the Dursley's and watch them have a heart attack as I invite you in for tea. They have central air, it's cool enough in the house for a cuppa."

"Tea sounds good." Remus said smiling.

"Think you can hex my Uncle a bit before they tear from the room in horror?"

"I might be able to manage that.

"Would hexing the lot of them be asking too much?"

"Yes." Remus said looking over to Harry as they walked side by side.

"How about just stunning the lot?"

"Maybe...possibly. Promise not to say anything?"

"Only if you promise not to tell everyone I was the one who sent the hexed letter."

"The one that turned us all purple for a week?" Remus questioned. "That was you?"

"Compliments of Fred and George. I thought you lot deserved it after everything."

"Dumbledore was amused."

"I bet." Harry smiled. He rather liked the thought of Remus coming over. "Uncle Vernon I've brought Remus over for tea." He said opening the door. "You remember him, from the train?"

"Arg!"

A/N: The end. Just fluff, Sirius Lives Damn it! He lives! (And he's mine! )


End file.
